


Cumpleañero.

by sunflow3rs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, College, M/M, Party, Volleyball, friends - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Kyoutani tiene una fiesta en su honor, pero él odia las fiestas. Yahaba va a la fiesta de Kyoutani, pero él odia a Kyoutani.





	Cumpleañero.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, holita. 
> 
> Quiero demandar al mundo por las pocas historias que hay sobre estos dos (y Kunimi/Kindaichi, Mattsu/Makki, Lev/Yaku, y cientos de más) así que aquí está mi pequeña aportación. Pienso escribir más sobre estas parejas porque vamos, necesito actividad. Y mucho KuroTsukki porque arriba el KuroTsukki. Bueno, ¡muchas gracias por leer!

El chico ya no estaba en la fiesta, pero nadie lo había notado. Todos habían comenzado a beber frenéticamente, sin control alguno, alcohol que el propio anfitrión no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a su casa, pero que en realidad poco le importaba. Olvidando que la mayoría de los adolescentes en la fiesta eran menores de edad, por su puesto. El cumpleañero se había mezclado entre los cuerpos que se frotaban descaradamente en la planta baja de la casa y desapareció escaleras arriba. La música estaba muy alta y las luces que habían comprado en una tienda de segunda mano, improvisando el ambiente de un antro típico de la capital, le estaban produciendo jaqueca. Y que le doliera la cabeza solo motivaba su mal humor.

Se escabulló en la primera habitación que encontró, abrió la puerta con cautela por si dentro ya había alguien y soltó un gran suspiro de satisfacción cuando la vio vacía. Cerró tras de sí y prácticamente corrió sobre la extensa cama, acostándose boca a abajo en ella. Al parecer era la habitación de los padres de Hanamaki. Cerró los ojos, aliviado, se sentía en el cielo luego de haber presenciado el infierno que la planta inferior era.

Kyoutani nunca había sido de fiestas. A él no le gusta beber alcohol, que es lo que al parecer solo se hace en este tipo de acontecimientos, además de bailar canciones horrendas con personas que no recordaban lo que era el espacio personal. Le parecían una completa pérdida de tiempo, pero claro, cumplía veinte años y sus antiguos senpais no podían, simplemente, no celebrarlo por todo lo alto. Y se había negado, joder que si lo había hecho. Pero ni Hanamaki ni Oikawa, quienes dieron la idea, lo escucharon en ningún momento. Por lo que ahí estaba, en casa de Hanamaki aprovechando que sus padres no estaban en la ciudad, junto a su antiguo equipo de volleyball del instituto además de sus antiguos rivales y demás chicos y chicas que realmente no conocía. Algún que otro vistazo en algún campeonato, o quizás por las redes sociales.

Así que además de estar en una fiesta a la que no quería ir, estaba con gente a la que no quería ver.

La puerta se abrió y Kyoutani giró la cabeza, con pereza, hacia ella, a punto de gritarle a quien quiera que fuera que se largara. Se incorporó cuando reconoció la figura de Yahaba en el umbral de la puerta, se sentó en el borde de la cama frunciendo el ceño. Sorprendido, pero por el hecho de que agarrada a su brazo se encontraba una chica. Esta era rubia y de baja estatura, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y parecía somnolienta, quizás un poco aturdida o quien sabe, borracha. Le sonaba su cara, estaba seguro de que la había visto en algún lado, pero en ese momento no podía ponerle nombre. Subió ambas cejas cuando supuso el por qué Yahaba junto a una chica entraba en una habitación.

—Eh, ayúdame —dijo nada más verlo. Señaló con la barbilla a la chica que comenzaba a murmurar cosas sin sentido mientras enroscaba aún más su cuerpo en su brazo. Kyoutani no se levantó e incluso puso una mueca asqueado, ¿su antiguo compañero le estaba proponiendo un trío? —Levántate y quítamela del brazo, joder.

Quizás no se habían visto en un largo tiempo, pero las cosas entre ellos parecían no haber cambiado ni un pizco. Yahaba, el chico perfecto de peinado impecable y piel jodidamente lisa, con su vocabulario de mierda y su aire de superioridad que solo dejaba salir cuando estaba con él. A Kyoutani le ponía de los nervios. Odiaba a las personas que se escondían detrás de una máscara, parecían tener una doble vida, sentía que con ellos todo era fingido.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó al fin, acercándose a la chica y cogiéndola de los hombros. Yahaba se hizo a un lado y se sobó el bíceps donde la rubia había estado apretando como si su vida dependiera de ella. Cerró la puerta cuando hubieron entrado y la habitación volvió a estar tan oscuro como cuando Kyoutani entró.

—Se ha emborrachado de más. O la han emborrachado. Estaba hablando con un chico que no me daba buena espina y la he traído aquí. —Yahaba acomodaba las almohadas sobre la cama mientras hablaba, sin mirar a Kyoutani, con un deje de rabia en su voz. Este asintió comprendiendo la situación y observó a la chica, quien había apoyado su frente en su pecho, a punto de quedarse dormida de pie entre sus brazos. Yahaba, al terminar, se acercó a ellos y despegó a la rubia guiando su cuerpo a la cama, donde se recostó.  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando a la chica dormir, escuchando su respiración que se mezclaba con algunos susurros, llamando a alguien en sueños.

Yahaba se giró y entonces miró a Kyoutani con el ceño fruncido, realizando que había una fiesta en su honor y él había decidido esconderse en una de las habitaciones.

—¿Qué hace el cumpleañero aquí arriba?

Kyoutani se encogió de hombros y lo miró de arriba abajo pensando en cuánto hacía que no veía al chico. Al terminar el instituto, Yahaba se había ido a otra ciudad para estudiar en una universidad de prestigio, según había dicho. Kyoutani había preferido quedarse en Sendai. Sin embargo, no había cambiado mucho. Ninguno de los dos lo había hecho. Seguían igual de altos, igual de fuertes, con la misma mirada y ni siquiera se habían cambiado el peinado. Por un momento, ambos sintieron que tenían diecisiete años otra vez, que estaban jugando al volleyball en el mismo lado de la cancha, sin preocupaciones.  
—No me gustan las fiestas.

Yahaba asintió. A él la invitación le había llegado por un mensaje de Oikawa hacía una semana. No tenía intención alguna de ir. La fecha de sus exámenes se acercaba con peligro y prefería concentrarse en ellos que en un estúpido reencuentro con sus antiguos compañeros. Pero la insistencia de Oikawa pudo con él, al fin y al cabo, siempre había sido un chico muy persuasivo.

—Puedes bajar. Yo cuido de ella —dijo Kyoutani señalando con la barbilla el ovillo sobre la cama. La habitación se había vuelto su escondite y no tenía pensado bajar hasta que Oikawa estuviera lo suficientemente borracho como para olvidar que era su cumpleaños. Yahaba entrecerró los ojos y eso al contrario le molestó, pues gruñó en respuesta. —No le voy a morder, Yahaba.

El cumpleañero se sentó en el suelo a los pies de la cama, pegando su espalda a ella, bajo la intensa mirada de Yahaba, que continuaba analizando sus intenciones. Quizás por la poca confianza que siempre había tenido en él, prefirió sentarse a su lado que unirse a la fiesta.

—Felicidades, por cierto.

Kyoutani asintió en respuesta. Ah, cómo odiaba su cumpleaños. Le parecía una pérdida de tiempo, una excusa barata. Como la conversación que Yahaba intentaba conseguir. Ellos dos nunca se habían llevado del todo bien, sus personalidades son muy opuestas y es debido a eso que siempre chocan tanto. El rubio cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el colchón tras él, sentía la mirada del contrario sobre su cuerpo, pero no le tomó importancia. Yahaba estaba concentrado en su cuello, observaba la nuez como si intentara ver a través de la piel, veía en silencio el movimiento que hacía cuando Kyoutani decidía tragar saliva.

—No has cambiado nada —susurró. Kyoutani se enderezó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, dándose cuenta de la poca distancia que sus cuerpos mantenían. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto? —Sigues siendo el mismo lobo solitario de hace dos años.

—Tú también sigues siendo el mismo niñato de hace dos años —contraatacó inmediatamente, casi escupiendo sus palabras. Yahaba puso los ojos en blanco, pero a pesar de ello sonrió.

—Al menos soy más guapo que tú.

Oh, hacía tiempo que no veía a Kyoutani sonreír, pensó Yahaba, cuando el chico elevó la comisura de sus labios soltando un suspiro ligeramente divertido.

—Sí, claro.

Yahaba se lo tomó como una ofensa.

—Créeme, con tu cara de amargado no puedes compararte conmigo. Estoy seguro de que he salido con más gente que tú.

Kyoutani elevó una ceja. Quizás Yahaba sí había cambiado, se le notaba más fanfarrón, con los humos elevados casi tocando el cielo.

—Lo dudo —se limitó a decir apartando la mirada. Mentía, obviamente. Él había tenido algún que otro ligue, algunos besos que le habían resultado incómodos, relaciones que duraban escasas horas. Pero estaba seguro de que, con su aspecto y la estúpida máscara que utilizaba para que los demás no conocieran su verdadera personalidad, Yahaba había tenido decenas de relaciones en esos dos años. Aun así, no quería darle aquella victoria al contrario tan fácilmente.

—¿Has tenido novia? ¡Que atrevido! ¿Y supo controlar tus pulgas?

No.

—Sí.

Comenzó a observar el ropero en frente de él como si fuera una obra de arte que debería estar expuesta en un museo. Todo le parecería más interesante que Yahaba en esos instantes, presionándolo con la mirada, como si supiese que no estaba diciendo la verdad. Ambos eran difíciles en cuanto a adivinar sus pensamientos se trataba, siempre tenían la misma expresión, apenas dejaban mostrar sus sentimientos. Pero entre ellos se sabían leer bastante bien, quizás debido a las continuas peleas que habían tenido en sus años de instituto, los momentos a sola en los que exponían a gritos y empujones lo que pensaban el uno del otro. Kyoutani tenía esperanza en que el peso de los años hubiera debilitado aquella habilidad que poseían.

—Ah, no mientas… —se rio Yahaba, no muy alto recordando a la chica dormida, aunque dudaba que se despertara con su conversación si todavía no lo había hecho con la música que se escuchaba de fondo. —Seguro que todavía eres un adolescente virgen que no ha dado su primer beso. —Lo estaba molestando. Su intención en todo momento había sido tocarle los cojones, había hilado cada frase hasta llegar a ese punto en el que sabía que Kyoutani se enfadaría. —¿Te estás reservando para el matrimonio?

El rubio giró la cabeza y resopló sobre la cara contraria, echando su aliento, caliente. Estaba un poco molesto, pero se contenía con toda la paciencia que poseía, porque sabía desde que vio a Yahaba que quería enfadarlo. No lo iba a conseguir. Yahaba pensó que Kyoutani también había cambiado, era más divertido. Se miraron, distinguían sus caras a pesar de estar a oscuras, volvían a intentar leerse el pensamiento.

—¿Lo estás tú?

Su relación siempre había tenido algo raro. No sabían cómo explicarlo, no tenía nombre, por lo que nunca llegaron a hablarlo, decidieron que era más fácil hacer como que ese algo no existía, que no tenía importancia. Ese algo era lo que los movía cuando estaban cerca, lo que hacía que sus cuerpos reaccionaran a la mínima chispa como unos auténticos energúmenos. Watari había dicho una vez que debían solucionar aquel problema que había entre ellos, que no era normal que sus personalidades se alternaran cuando estaban cerca. Ninguno de los dos le hizo caso. No lo llegaron a hablar nunca porque les gustaba el juego que habían creado, aquel tira y afloja que guardaban entre ellos, como un secreto. Aunque, obviamente, nunca lo admitieron en voz alta. Al final, el instituto acabó y tuvieron que separarse. Madurarían, pensaron, y así lo llegarían a olvidar.

No lo hicieron.

—A diferencia de ti… —murmuró Yahaba desviando su mirada a sus labios —Yo sí tengo experiencia.

Ah, qué presumido era, susurrando cosas con un tono de voz punzante, sensual, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, con el aliento oliendo un poco a cerveza. Asqueroso.

—Yo también.

Y ahí estaba ese algo, pensaron ambos cuando sus labios se hubieron tocado. Se estaban besando después de casi cuatro años de un juego estúpido pero que habían adorado. Movían sus labios lentamente, disfrutando el momento con ligera torpeza, demostrando que ambos eran unos orgullosos engreídos que apenas habían tenido alguna relación en ese tiempo separados. Se acariciaban y de pronto sintieron que rozaban el cielo. Quizás deberían haber probado eso hacía un tiempo… Pero al menos no era tarde para ello.


End file.
